


Groomed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Millicent's Pets [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, background kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She likes her alone time.





	

Much as she enjoys their fussing _at her own leisure_ , Millicent appreciates her Alone Time all the more. If she was perpetually on her own, it would be different. But when she gets to deign to allow her pets to comfort themselves by stroking her, and then leave when she’s had enough… it is the best of all worlds.

Of course, if her pets were ever truly distressed, she would do the matronly thing and groom their furless paws until they could settle. It’s only fair she takes care of them, when they can’t take care of themselves. She does love them, after all.

Right now, her two beloved kittens are off haring about the ship and expending some of their kittenish energy, yowling at the feral kits. This means she can relax properly, because she doesn’t have to watch they don’t injure themselves in their exuberance.

The taller one doesn’t know how to groom her properly. He pushes her fur the wrong way, so she delicately licks it back into position now he’s gone. He’s learning, and he does at least know how to give good back rubs, ones that get the knots of tension she finds from time to time. Since he’s calmed down the worst of his moods, he’s become a much better pet for her, and they’ve come to an agreement that works.

She swipes a tongue over her paw, and works her ears right, then pulls her tail in to complete the cleansing bath. It spreads a warmth through her , a satisfaction of things in their rightful place, and then she climbs onto the big bed.

Since the other pet moved in, she’s been asked to spend most nights in the _small_ bed. This is… not ideal. However, she does do most of her sleeping during the day, and they don’t need it then. She curls around, her paws pushing the pillow back into place for her own needs. It smells of her first kitten most strongly, with the second scent in there.

It’s good that they have one another. It makes them both happier, and she likes that.

Millicent flexes her claws out, and then pulls herself in tight. Her eyes drift almost entirely shut, and she relaxes.

Their home is happy. She is content.


End file.
